femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexina (Hexed)
Hexina aka Helen Spears (Claudia Christian) is a villainess from the movie Hexed. Hexina is a very famous French supermodel who is staying in a modest hotel in the United States. The reason being that she is being blackmailed by a man nearby, he has information that reveals she is really an American woman called Helen Spears who killed 32 people in a fire and fled to Europe, changing her appearance so she could become a model. The movie's protagonist Matthew Welsh gets caught up in her story when he listens in to a phone call in the hotel for Hexina. It is from the blackmailer, he is trying to organise a meeting with Hexina. Matthew a notorious liar, assumes the identity of the blackmailer, not realising the full extent of why they are meeting, thinking he was merely meeting Hexina for a date. Matthew picks Hexina up from the hotel and they head back to his place, along the way Hexina has Matthew pull the car next to a performing street mime on the side of the road. Hexina pretends to offer the mime money, and as he nears the car window she punches him in the face purely for pleasure, laughing as they speed away in the car. Matthew takes Hexina back to her place where the two have sex and afterwards Hexina tries to kill him with a knife. Matthew manages to avoid dying and admits he lied about who he was. He takes Hexina back to her hotel where she receives a call from the real blackmailer. She and Matthew go the address he gave her where she shoots him dead with a gun. She gets Matthew by gunpoint and tells him to help look for the negatives of the photo the blackmailer had. She finds them and they leave. Later the next day Matthew feels guilt about being there when Hexina killed the blackmailer, he threatens to go to the police and reminds Hexina that she left proof of her presence in his house in the form of earrings. The hotel manager Simon takes Hexina to the airport but they stop off at Matthew's apartment when Hexina lies and claims he has stolen her earrings and probably put them in his house. There she finds the earrings, plants the gun that killed the blackmailer in Matthew's drawer and kills Simon the manager. The police end up looking at Matthew as the prime suspect for the murders, and he ends up on the run. He tries to clear his name by luring Hexina to the hotel roof, claiming he has the photos of her old self, she appears on the roof to meet him where he ends up secretly recording their conversation. Hexina pulls out a knife and tries to kill Matthew, he avoids her attacks and ends up climbing on the giant hotel neon sign, which collpases, leaving Matthew hanging off the edge for his life. Hexina starts stomping on the sign, making it shake, trying to get Matthew to fall off. However her stomping causes the sign to further move, and Hexina falls off the sign to her death, crashing through the roof of a bus below her. Gallery Hexed02.png|Hexina punches a mime in the face for fun Hexed03.png|And can't hide the pleasure she got from punching him Hexed04.png|Hexina shoots her blackmailer dead on his door Hexed05.png|Walking over her blackmailer's corpse Hexed06.png|Hexina comes at Matthew with a knife in their rooftop showdown Hexed07.png|Trying to stab Matthew on the roof Hexed08.png|Stomping on the sign, trying to get Matthew to fall to his death Hexed09.png|Hexina falls to her death Hexed10.png|Dead Category:1990s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Alias Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Excessively Violent Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Knife Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Model Category:Mostly Heel Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Sex Category:Topless Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased